


Where the Red Spider Lilies Grow

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: currently rewriting whatever i had typed up for this





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! So, right now this is a story I'll be working on. I'll work on it and update when I can, though it may be hard as I'm busy with school lately.

That's it for now!

 

With love,

Niriel


	2. Bittersweet Beginnings

The weak knocking at his door went almost unheard in the midst of the furious storm as it bellowed throughout the city. Had it not been for the male's almost unnaturally sharp ears, he would have dismissed it as nothing. Sighing, he stood, his long hair tumbling around him from where it had been bunched over the blankets he cocooned himself in to shut out the cold. The rapping at the wooden door persisted, still weak and hardly there at all, but present nonetheless. He wasn't sure what to expect upon opening the door - a frail old woman, caught up in the storm? Someone who knew too much and would try worming their way into his home to kill him? Whatever his expectation was, it certainly wasn't the young girl that greeted him. Short, dark hair - barely to her chin, and very very choppy - matted against her face, sunken in with undernourishment and grey with possible illness. She was half crumpled to the ground, like an abused rag doll, feebly holding up her arm as if to knock again. Quickly, without really thinking, the male pulled the frail girl to him, into his home, and shut the door before any more rain could make its way in. Dull and near-lifeless, almond-shaped eyes stared up at him as he reached over to pull one of the many blankets from the couch without moving her too much, before wrapping her securely.

In the light, her seemingly grey complexion looked a bit more pearly white and - quite frankly - a little ghastly. The overhead light only enhanced how thin her face was, and it only caused the male to reel back.

"When was the last time you ate?"

No response. Though, she blinked sluggishly at him as he moved to carry her to the couch. Her lips - while full, were chapped and almost a faint blueish-grey - looked to be trembling, the girl struggling to speak. He simply shook his head, leaving her to boil water for some ramen. It wasn't the best, but it was something. Looking over at her and seeing her still curled up in the blanket, he went to fetch some towels one of his much-too-large sweatshirts and some sweatpants that were just the slightest bit too small for him. Returning to her, he handed over the items.

"Here. The bathroom is the first door on the right in the hall, hand me your wet clothes when you're done and I'll wash them." Blinking again, a bit faster than the last time she had when he spoke to her, she nodded weakly and took what was offered, stumbling on the way to the bathroom. The male sighed again, trekking back to the stove to put the noodles in, letting them boil for a few minutes and adding the flavouring in. As the girl came out, practically drowning in the clothing and almost dropping her own - a tattered dress, he noted, that looked five sizes too small for her - from how hard she was shaking as she handed the clothes to him, he sighed for the third time.

It was going to be a  _long_ night.


End file.
